Five things Cameron doesn't know
by obsessed-psyco
Summary: Five things Cameron doesn't know about SG-1 even although he's read every mission report. Written for the Five things Challenge. Slight Sam/Jack. Reviews are love!  Also, I am aware of the mistake in it, I know Daniel was wearing an SGC flag. Sorry!


Five things Cam doesn't know about SG-1 even though he's read all the mission reports

1. Cam knows about Daniel ascending. He knows he's done it twice. He knows he had to die in order to ascend. He knows that he also descended twice. But he doesn't know how he turned up when he did descend.

He doesn't know that, when Daniel descended, he turned up naked on a completely different planet, with no memory of who he was. He doesn't know that Daniel even descended into Jack's office, naked. He doesn't know that Daniel had to come out of Jack's office with just a flag to cover him. The American flag, but a flag none-the-less.

SG-1 never thought it important to mention those minor details in the report. They weren't crucial to anything, so why should they? And anyway, Daniel wouldn't let them, even if they wanted to.

2. Sam had been stuck on Prometheus, all by herself. Cam knew about that due to the, very long, report. He knew that Sam had to work out where she was, why the crew wasn't there, and how to get them back, not to mention how to get out of the entire situation. He knew that Sam's resourcefulness, military training, slight medical training and scientific mind had kept her alive and had gotten her home.

He just didn't know how she stayed sane. She never told anyone about seeing her teammates or her father. She never mentioned that it must have been her subconcious mind conjuring the little girl to tell her what she knew but couldn't think of.

Another thing Cam doesn't know is that Sam was scared. She didn't know how she would get out of the mess that she had somehow gotten into and she didn't know if she'd even survive let alone get home. Cam doesn't know. SG-1 doesn't even know. And Sam didn't plan on telling them.

3. Jack strategically missed out the fact that he may or may not have a chid on another planet when he was writing the mission report for when he was stuck on that planet for 3 months. He was fairly sure he didn't but just in case, he had never mentioned it.

Cam didn't even know that Jack had gotten close to Laira on that planet. SG-1 knew, but they didn't think it right to even mention it since Jack hadn't mentioned it, and so no-one ever found out.

4. There was a mission report about the time Jack and Teal'c were stuck in the time loop. He knew that they had had to learn Latin and help Daniel with the translation. He didn't know what else they had done during the loops.

Things like bike rides through the SGC, golf games through the Stargate, pottery lessons, and kisses in the control room hadn't made the final cut of the report. Jack and Teal'c thought it best not to mention them and so, while Cam had thought he knew all about the time loop, he really hardly new anything about it. The only people who would really know what happened were Jack and Teal'c, and they weren't about to tell anyone!

5. Cam had assumed that, since he had read every mission report ever written, that he knew most things about SG-1. He was wrong. He knew the missions they had been on and the things they had done in their careers. He didn't know about their personal lives. Which was, surprisingly, the most importat part of their lives. He knew the important things about the team. He knew about Jack's son, about Teal'c's son, about Daniel's wife and about Sam's Dad.

Their relatioships with each other, and with others, were one of the most important things they had; and Cam couldn't even tell you the extent of those relationships. So much for knowing most things about them.

He could tell you about Daniel's relationship with most people, but he didn't know that Jack and Daniel were best friends. He didn't know that Teal'c was esspecially connected to Jack because he was the one who persuaded Teal'c that Apophis was a false God and, therefore, changed his life entirely.

Cam could never understand the special bond that existed between SG-1 and their former Doctor, a Doctor Janet Fraiser. He had never met her and so didn't know how amazing a woman she had been. He wished he could understand it, but it was now never even a possibility.

The last relationship that Cam was oblivious to was possibly one of the SGC's best kept secrets. Although he had heard of, and read the mission report, about the Zata'rc testing, the reports didn't go into too much detail. And therefore, the fact that Sam and Jack were in love with each other, had completely slipped past him. He never noticed the glances and the smiles and everything else that gave away their feelings for each other. And until they actually get together, Cam will remain oblivious.


End file.
